Fullmetal Alchemist: My Unknown Sister
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Shawn is a OC. Rated M for Trauma, Horror, Language, Sexual scenes, Smut, Major Violence and Extra... Summery inside, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Brought into my life and

Fullmetal Alchemist:

My Unknown Sister!

(Summery: A girl named Shawn finds out that she's related to Edward and Alfonse Elric by their dad. Now she scrambles to pick up the piece's to her past and put them together and find out who her real family is while she gets over her phobia of guy's with the help of Roy, Hughes, Jean, Alfonse and Edward. But in the process she fall's in love with one of them and drama breaks loose.)

(Disclaimers: I own none of this anime or the charaters so please don't make fun of me. Oh, enjoy!)

Chapter 1 (Brought into my life & Strange Phobias!)

"Excuse me, Roy? I need to talk to you about the Elric brothers." Stated a raven- haired man with green eyes who approached a black haired mans desk with some papers in his hand.

On the black haired mans desk were many books, papers and a metal name holder which held the name 'Roy Mustang'.

"What about Hughes?" The man known as Roy rolled his eyes and a sigh of annoyance followed right after.

The man known as Hughes, with a flick of his wrist, flung the papers onto Roy's desk letting them slid to a stop at the other side of the desk, in front of Roy's chest that leaned against his desk. Roy quickly picked the papers up and scanned through them in record time. Then with his head still down facing the papers he just read, his black orbs looked up through his silky smooth threads of hair back up at Hughes. Both men's expressions grew stern.

"Hughes," Roy said and looked back at the papers in his hands before he continued. "Let's bring her in. As well as the Elric brothers and we'll have a little reunion."

Hughes face grew worrisome and he stuck his hand into his over sized blue trouser pockets with ease. "I don't think that's a good idea Roy." He said awkwardly.

Roy chuckled lightly which put a confused look on Hughes face. Once the chuckles silenced Roy set the papers down on his desk and adjusted himself back into his seat before responding to Hughes's curiosity.

"It'll be fine Hughes. Just relax. I'll handle everything, I promise." Roy assured while humming with a mischievous grin.

-In The Greenland Housing District of Central-

"So Mustang asked me to find the address 321 Lincon Ave and pick someone up there. Wonder why he asked so suddenly? And why the hell did he say to dress nice?" A blonde man grumbled under his breath as he walked down the street known as Lincon Ave.

The blonde quickly found the house he was looking for and pulled a small piece of paper from the back pocket of his blue denim jeans as he walked up to the white fence surrounding the house an opened it. The man slowly approached the white front door and casually knocked three times.

"Just a minute! Please! Ah-!" The voice was cut off by a sudden crashing noise and the man just sighed.

Finally the door opened and the man's mouth opened an inch in awe. There stood a young girl about half his height, golden eyes and golden hair that was all the way down her back. She had the same childish looks as 'Fullmetal' but she wasn't 'Fullmetal' she was a girl! A girl that had decent double D's as well as a good hourglass shape, well according to the man at her door gawk eyeing her.

"How may I help you sir?" The girl asked politely with a cheery smile.

"Ah, yes! I'm Jean Havoc a State Alchemist and by any chance is this the house of 'Shawn Hoenheim'? Just curious." The man known as Jean Havoc asked with a smile.

"Yes. Yes it is. Why is she in trouble?" Asked the girl, her voice sounding uncomfortable.

Havoc put the piece of paper back in his pocket and in the process pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He shut his eyes, opened the package and plucked one out then stuck the butt of it in his mouth and began to gnaw on it. The girl blinked a few times as she watched him chew the butt of the cigarette nervously while he put the pack back into his pocket.

"I'm here to take her to back H.Q. with me. My boss Mr. Roy Mustang gave me orders to pick her up and bring her back there so he could talk to her." Havoc explained softly and looked at her.

"Is that so…? Then hold on. I'll be right out." She said quietly and smiled at him.

Havoc blinked in amazement as he watched her shut the door on him. He wasn't sure what to say. He thought that Shawn Hoenheim was a boy, not a girl. Havoc looked at himself for a moment and thought '_Is this why chief wanted me to dress nice?_'

The afternoon he was _supposedly_ supposed to have a day off Mustang called him and told him to pick up someone for him and quickly bring that person to his office immediately. So Havoc quickly hopped out of bed then rummaged through his clothes on the floor and found a tight black tee-shirt, some loose yet tight dark jeans then slipped both of them on and left to the required address. Now after all that wondering why he had to dress nice he realized why. He had to pick up a girl.

"Dumbass." He mumbled and tapped his head lightly with his fingers while his other hand now was settled in his tight pocket with the thumb sticking out.

But he quickly put his hand to his side while the one remained in his pocket when he heard the door open. He shifted his weight to his left leg and looked at the girl known as Shawn shutting the door behind her.

"You look nice." Havoc said with a smile in his usual flirty way towards women.

He watched as her cheeks lit up bright pink. It fit nicely with her tight red spaghetti strap top, dark blue short shorts and black flats. Havoc grinned when he finally saw her look off to the side and smile. But his grin quickly went away when he noticed she looked like Fullmetal with her hair up in the same style and same length.

"So," he coughed and cleared his throat before continuing, this also caught her attention. "Shall we get going?" he smiled once more trying to look polite.

"Sure…" She replied with a grin and then they were off.

-Back at H.Q.-

"I'm excited to see how this plays out." Hughes huffed and plopped himself down on the couch in Mustangs office.

"I am too Hughes." Roy snickered and watched the door to his office finally open.

Roy smiled as he watched a short blonde and a huge suit of armor walk in the room. He watched as the short kid sat down on the other couch across from Hughes. The kid wore leather pants and a leather zip up jacket which covered his black tank top. But what covered all that was a long red coat that almost touched the floor.

"So Mustang why did you want both of us here?" Asked the kid as he glared at Roy.

Roy chuckled making the kids eye twitch. The armor looked around cautiously and then set his sights on the door that suddenly opened. Then all four heads turned to look at who was entering in the middle of their discussion.

"That's why Edward." He stated as he watched Jean open the door for a short girl the same height as Edward.

Roy just smiled as the two others literarily fell out of their seats while the armor just stared. Once the girl was in the room enough Havoc closed the door and left mumbling something on his way out.

"She looked like Brother. Who is she?" Asked the big suit of armor as he watched the girl look down at the ground and blush.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Alfonse?" Hughes said getting back in his seat, his cheeks still light pink.

Edward was so caught up in staring at her he didn't even notice his cheeks flaring up bright red. Roy chuckled at him which caught his attention.

"So who are you miss?" Alfonse asked in an uneasy tone.

She quickly looked up and was about to answer when she got interrupted.

"That's Shawn Hoenheim." Roy stated as he readjusted himself in his seat yet again.

Edwards blush quickly went away and his jaw dropped open as far as it could. Alfonse nearly fell behind the couch, but he caught himself before that happened. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard. Hughes eyed Edward and watched as his face became sour and filled with anger. Edward shot a look over his shoulder at Mustang who was smiling cheek to cheek.

"FUCK YOU!" Edward spat and Alfonse continued to stare at the girl known as Shawn Hoenheim.

"Oh? So you don't believe me?" Roy questioned and smiled even bigger when he saw Edward grit his teeth together.

"Mustang you bastered! Why the hell should I believe you?" Edward asked in a furious manner.

Mustang snickered and Edward spun around to face him then stood up. But before Roy could reply Alfonse jumped in.

"Brother wait a minute and look at her… She looks just like you! But, but she's a girl…" Alfonse protested.

Edward glared at his brother then quickly turned around and approached her. He stopped right in front of her and they both where a bright pink.

"So tell me! What's your father's full name?" He demanded with a angry look.

But to his surprise he received a sudden glare back. The tension was starting to flare between them within an instant, Roy and Hughes both noticed fire in their eyes. It looked similar, it was too much alike and Alfonse noticed too.

"None of your fucking business, shortie!" Shawn snapped and Edwards's reaction to that was a slight twitch.

"You're one to talk! I'm taller then you!" He snapped back in her face and she blushed in embarrassment, it quickly went away though.

"That's not true! We're the same size idiot! Besides if you can't see that out then you must have a small brain!" She retorted and poked his forehead hard pushing him back a few steps.

"Hey-!" Edward stopped when he saw her roll her eyes and give him the bird.

"Bitch!" Edward spat at her and everyone stared in amazement when he received a smack to the face.

"Why you little! You wanna' go?" Edward roared and was about to go at her when he heard her speak.

"Ah, ah, ah if you touch me, I can yell 'rape' and _you'll_ go to jail." She said smugly, making Edward stop and think for a moment.

He thought for a moment. _She is right. I could even lose my State license for hurting a civilian. Damn what am I going to do? I can't just let this go though… _Finally Edward groaned, rolled his eyes and walked past her to the door.

"Com'on Al'. We need to be somewhere anyways. We can't waste time on a low-life like her." He gestured back over his shoulder at her and then opened the door.

Alfonse quickly ran after his brother but stopped at where Shawn stood first. "Sorry for this I'll explain everything later, sis." Alfonse giggled nervously and then left after his brother.

Shawn blinked a few times before she turned to face Mustang and Hughes. She found them laughing and giggling like school girls and she blushed out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe she acted like this in front of Mustang. She was so ashamed of herself.

"That was quite interesting. Don't you agree, Roy?" Hughes asked with his trademark grin.

Roy just rolled his eyes and stood up kicking the chair out from behind him. Then he quietly walked around his desk and approached Shawn.

"You're quite an interesting girl Mrs. Hoenheim." Roy stated and stared her down with a smile.

Shawn felt her cheeks flare up in his presence and she quickly looked away from his gaze. Soon Hughes noticed she was fiddling with her fingers and mumbling something to herself.

"Roy, I think you're making her uncomfortable. Back off a little will ya'?" Hughes said as he got to his feet.

Roy stopped a few feet away from her and looked over his shoulder at Hughes with his usual stern look. Hughes cocked his head softly, shrugged his shoulders lightly and smiled back at Roy. Roy then set his sights back on Shawn who was fidgeting with the end of her shirt while mumbling something. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Hughes next to her.

"Wanna see some pictures of my daughter?" He asked with a blissful grin.

Shawn blushed even more because his face was so close and her eyes widened in horror. Shawn quickly swiped his hand off her shoulder and backed up a few steps away from the confused looking men. Hughes quietly noted the strange actions and backed off, wandering over next to Roy.

"Roy I think she's scared of us…" Hughes whispered in Mustangs ear.

Roy nodded and sighed. He'd also noticed the strange actions that she was making; it was sort of obvious now that he thought of it.

"Are you scared of us?" Roy asked with a awkward smile.

Shawn quietly looked away and nodded.

"Why?" Hughes asked out of pure curiosity, he looked clueless.

"I don't want to answer that." She simply replied sadly.

Roy looked down at the ground and as he did so something caught his attention. His eyes widened as he watched her legs tremble with fear. His black orbs slowly found their way to meet her golden ones.

"Hughes I'm going to take her home. Be right back okay?" Roy said softly as he walked past her and opened the door slowly.

Hughes raised and eyebrow and put his hands on his hips uncertain of what Roy was planning. But eventually he sighed and nodded with a smile.

Hughes watched as Shawn walked past Roy who was holding the door open for her. Then Roy left shutting the door behind then leading her out of the building.

"Here let's take my car. I promise not to do anything stupid, okay?" He said as he walked towards his car that was parked outside the gates and Shawn slowly followed quietly. Once they reached his car they both got in and they where off!


	2. Chapter 2: Helpful people and

Fullmetal Alchemist:

My Unknown Sister!

(Disclaimers: I own none of this anime or its characters! If you don't like how this story's going don't read it. The rest of you please enjoy.)

(Chapter 2: Helpful people and what a coincidence!)

-Light Romance-

"So is it true?" Roy asked as he turned a corner.

"Yeah, it's true…" Shawn's voice replied from the back seat.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Roy asked further as he sped up the car.

He waited and waited for a reply. But nothing answered him but silence. Roy knew he was on a touchie subject, so he decided to lay-off and stop asking questions. An soon enough they were on her street nearing her drop off.

"One last question then. What's your father's full name?" Roy asked, in the process he slightly pulled out a recorder from his pocket and clicked it on.

"Can I trust you?" She asked softly.

Roy laughed aloud and shrugged once he was finished.

"I don't know. I think you can. But that would be up to you now wouldn't it?" He giggled while he pulled up in front of her house.

Roy looked in his rearview mirror and saw Shawn smile and nod.

"His name's 'Von Hoenheim' and yeah. I never really knew my mother and I live alone because daddy left awhile ago. But he said 'wait for me.' so I am!" Shawn said happily.

Roy looked over his shoulder at her as she got out of the car and then clicked the recorder off as soon as she shut the door behind her. Then he waited for her to get inside safely like any good person would. But to his surprise she stopped at the gate and had a look as if she was in deep thought of something.

"Hey!" She yelled suddenly and surprised Mustang making him twitch and raise an eyebrow at her.

Roy hesitated for a moment before he finally answered her back.

"Yeah?" He called back, his expression puzzled.

"Will I ever meet you guys again?" She asked with a worried tone and an awkward smile.

"Yes. But don't count on it so soon. But if you want, I can send someone to come by and explain all of this to you." Roy offered with a slight grin.

"When?" She asked.

"As soon as possible. How about today?" Roy suggested and smiled when Shawn nodded.

"Thanks that'd be great!" She chirped and opened the gate.

"Well see you soon Mrs. Hoenheim-."

"It's Shawn!" She corrected which made him smile.

"Okay then Shawn see 'ya!" Roy chuckled and watched her enter the house before driving off.

Once Shawn was in the house she quickly locked the door behind her then walked over to the couch and plopped down onto her back, picked up an old written Alchemy book and began to read. Time past quickly and finally Shawn reached over her head and set the book face down on the side table that was next to the couch. She then jumped up and head for the kitchen to cook, but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it?" She called out walking back towards the door.

"Umm, It's Jean Havoc and Hughes!" the voice of a man shouted back.

"Ok, hold on!" Shawn replied.

She was halfway there when suddenly she tripped over a small pile of books and landed flat on her face.

"OW!" She yelped, quite loudly.

"Hey are you ok in there!" Asked a different voice.

"Um yeah, hold on – ah!" She ended with a hurt cry of pain as she tried to stand up just to fall back on her butt.

Shawn quickly gripped her ankle and yelped as a big jolt of pain burst through it.

"Hey um guys there's a key under the mat. I can't get the door right now." Shawn shouted within a whimper.

"Shit…" She grumbled under her breath.

Soon enough the door quickly opened and Hughes and Havoc walked in.

"Hey what happened are you ok?" Hughes asked while walking over to her.

"Hughes you're a softie…" Havoc mumbled as a smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah… I think I sprained my ankle while tripping over those books on the floor over there…" She said softly.

"Oh, here let me help you." Hughes grinned and knelt down beside her.

Hughes gestured her to climb on his back but she quickly refused. Hughes sighed and rolled his eyes then placed them on Havoc.

"Just get on. He won't bite you." Havoc groaned and pulled a cigarette from his pack.

He put the butt of the cig' in his mouth letting it dangle loose from his lips and then he put the pack back into hit butt pocket. Havoc then gave her an assuring smile and received a glare in return.

"No!" She snapped.

But she was obliviously caught off guard and gasped when Hughes picked her up bridal style.

"Damn it! PUT ME DOWN!" She protested franticly.

"Nope, no can do sorry," He said smugly and then looked around. "Now where's your couch?" he asked.

Shawn looked at him like he was crazy and once more her eyes widened in horror as a flash back started to take place.

-Flash back-

There stood a figure of a man with a knife in front of her vision. It was blurry and there was crying. The man approached me slowly, blood dripped from his knife and his eyes… They look so heartless and cold. Suddenly a blonde haired woman dragged herself in front of my vision; blood dripped from her every limb. She forced herself to her knees and blocked my view of the man.

"Please don't… My…" Was all I could make out through all the choking sobs.

Soon after the crying ceased and all I saw was the blade of the knife pierce through her back and blood splattered onto my face, the blade inches from my face. Then… My vision went blurry and everything turned white…

-Flashback Ends-

"Let go!" Shawn screamed then kicked and struggled franticly.

"Whoa settle down little one!" Hughes said dodging the kicks and punches to the face.

Hughes spotted the couch then quickly walked over and set her down on it.

"Go away! Go!" Shawn screamed, tears burned her cheeks as they streamed down continuously.

Shawn curled up in the fetal position and cowered. She buried her face into her knees while hugging her legs tightly. Hughes looked at Havoc for a moment before waving him to come over. Havoc slowly made his way over to where Hughes stood and gave him a look that meant 'Let _me_ try something.'. Hughes just nodded and backed off for a moment to watch.

Havoc got on his knees by the side of the couch, opposite of where Shawn sat. He leaned his chest up against the couch and folded his arms placing them on the couch. Then he looked at her with a smile.

"Hey. I'm scared of girls you know." Havoc sighed and looked away from her, his smile fading.

A few moments past and there was no answer from Shawn. Hughes began to think the idea wasn't working, until he heard her speak.

"Why?" Shawn said almost in a whisper.

"One I was dating almost killed me… She was a Homunculus. Her name was Lust," Havoc took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it between his two fingers. "She messed up my back pretty good and almost made it so I couldn't walk…"

Shawn didn't move for a moment. Soon she looked up at the man in front of her who was telling his biggest fear.

"Are you scared of me too?" She asked throwing them both off guard.

"Why would he be scared of-...?" Hughes started but was interrupted.

"Yeah… A little bit. But not to the point I can't be near or touch you…" Havoc said with an awkward smile.

Hughes giggled at the statement and Shawn blushed wildly, burring her face back into her knees. Havoc looked back and forth between the two before it hit him. He said something that sound perverted. Havoc blushed wildly and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand the held the cigarette as he stared down at the couch.

"I'm sorry that sounded wrong. That's not what I meant. I meant, well, you should know what I meant. I-?"

"It ok…" Shawn whispered interrupting Havoc's rambling.

Havoc stopped rubbing his neck and looked up at her with a hint of red on his cheeks which made Hughes mumble something under his breath but Havoc didn't notice. He was too busy thinking something.

Suddenly there was a loud gurgling noise coming from Havoc and Shawn's stomach which made Hughes chuckled.

"You guys are hungry aren't 'ya? Maybe we can order something out and talk about why we came." Hughes suggested then Havoc and Shawn just nodded in agreement.

"Good it's settled then I'll order then! It'll be my treat!" Hughes chirped and pulled out his cell phone.

They both watched him as he flicked it open and pressed a few buttons. He noticed Shawn looking at him cautiously and so he gave her a casual wink making her blush and hide her face again. Hughes giggled quietly and then held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Hughes, what 'ya getting?" Havoc asked, turning around and situating himself onto his butt while he leaned his back against the couch.

"Chinese food." He replied simply with his usual grin.

"Really?" Shawn asked quietly catching both men's attention.

"Yeah. I saw a few boxes lying around so I assumed you liked it." He pointed out.

Shawn's eyes widened and she scanned the area to see three boxes lying around and chopsticks scattered around the room. She then once again turned a bit pink, this time from embarrassment though. Hughes and Havoc laughed a bit before looking back at each other with smiles. Havoc then turned to face Shawn and gave her a smile.

"Hey? Mrs. Hoenheim-."

"It's Shawn!" She corrected angrily while giving him a glare.

"Ok, ok Shawn calm down. I was just wondering if I could clean up a bit. It that ok?" He asked and she looked away from his blue orbed gaze, turning her head slightly in the process.

"Havoc this is a first. You never like cleaning." Hughes chuckled but it soon stopped when the ringing on the phone stopped and he got through.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to order for deliver…. Yeah…" Hughes said as he wondered into the other room leaving Shawn and Havoc by them self's.

Havoc quietly turned and looked over his shoulder at Shawn who was surprisingly staring back.

"I'm tiered…" Shawn yawned, stretching her arms then quickly wrapping them back around her legs.

"Where do you keep your blankets?" Havoc asked.

"Why?" Shawn sighed.

"…I'll get you one." Havoc said turning back around.

"There's only one. It's in my room." She grinned.

"Where's the room?" Havoc asked in the process of standing up.

"That sounds weird coming from an old man…" Shawn snickered.

"Hey," Havoc spun around and put his hands on his hips. "I'm still in my 20's thank you very much!" He snapped.

"…I guess now that I look at you, I could agree. What 30yr old would wear a black skin tight shirt and jeans that don't fit right?" Shawn commented while scanning him over and ending up staring back at his blushing face.

"That's mean… I thought I looked nice…" Havoc pouted which made her giggle.

"You do." She giggled catching his attention.

"Really?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

"How nice?" He asked striking a pose which made her laugh.

"Don't push it." She giggled and began to relax letting go of her legs.

Shawn was soon stretched out on her back lying on the couch and laughing. Soon she forgot all about fearing men and was totally caught up in laughing at one. Hughes who was in the other room couldn't help but hear her giggling and laughing. Hughes stuck his head out of the room he was in which was oddly enough the kitchen and watched the two laugh together. Hughes smiled and continued to talk on the phone.

"Yeah Roy she's doing well now and I bet you'll _never_ guess why." Hughes said quietly into the phone as he watched the two talk.

Havoc was now sitting on the couch next to Shawn who was now sitting up and giggling.

"So I told Breda that if he loses in the next strip poker match he gets to keep the puppy I got him and he _hates_ dogs!" Havoc laughed.

"You're so mean." Shawn said softly.

"You're pretty smart for a 15yr old." He commented back.

"Huh? I'm not a kid. I'm 17…" She said confusedly.

"You're pretty small then for a 17yr old…" Havoc stated.

"Shhdup! I'm not a fucking bean that you can just step on!" Shawn stood up and yelled in his face.

But before Havoc could say anything Shawn collapsed forward into his lap because of the pain in her ankle. Without realizing it she sat in his lap and held tightly onto his shirt for support and when she looked up they where face to face, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. Havoc's eyes grew wide and he was in a full body blush as well as she.

"I- I'm so sorry…" Shawn stuttered and the smell of her breath made Havoc move closer.

Havoc's mouth hung open an inch, his eyes hooded slightly and his head tilted to the side ever so lightly. But before Shawn could say anything Havoc had kissed her. Just realizing what he'd done Havoc pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Havoc explained and all Shawn could do was stare.

"I've got to go to the bathroom… can you move?" Havoc said awkwardly which brought her back into reality.

She gasped and took a quick gulp before looked around then answering.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She said scotching off of him onto the couch.

"Thank you. I'll-… I'll be right back." He grumbled standing up and exiting the room leaving her all alone.

XOXOXOX

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Reality Check!

Fullmetal Alchemist:

My Unknown Sister!

(Disclaimers: I own none of this anime or its characters! If you don't like how this story's going don't read it. The rest of you please enjoy.)

(Chapter 3: Reality Check!)

Shawn waited and waited for one of the two men to come back. It felt like an eternity when only a couple of minutes had passed. Hughes and Havoc both stepped back into the room, one was happy, the other, not so much.

"Ok! It should be here soon!" Hughes chirped with a grin, but neither replied.

Hughes blinked a few times before a smile swept across his lips. Hughes knew something was up. _But what? _He thought as he scanned over Havoc who was blushing and looking a little upset. Havoc sat on the arm of the couch opposite of Shawn and oddly enough kept glancing at her. Shawn on the other hand was acting totally normal besides the hint of red on her cheeks. Hughes opened his mouth to say something but before he could, the doorbell rang.

"Delivery for Maes Hughes?" came a man's voice through the think door.

Havoc quickly shot an unexpected look at the door.

"Breda?" He questioned himself uncertain if he was just hearing things.

"Yup, that's him!" Hughes confirmed and walked to the door.

Hughes quickly opened the door to a slightly chubby red-head.

"Hey General!" Said the man known as Breda.

"Yo'." Hughes greeted back happily letting him in.

"Hey Breda, buddy! I didn't know you work in the food bis'." Havoc shouted to him happily.

"Yeah, when did you start?" Hughes asked taking the bag of food from him and peering inside.

"I don't remember…"

"How can you not know how long you've been working?" Shawn piped in asking in an annoyed tone, her expression asked the same thing.

"Hm? Who she?" Breda asked bending to the side to look around Hughes.

"Jean, she your new girlfriend?" Breda asked teasingly.

"No she's just-?"

"He probably wishes." Hughes happily interrupted him and snickered as he closed the bag up.

"…That's messed up…" Shawn mumbled softly.

Hughes looked over his shoulder then turned to face her with a smirk.

"I'm just saying what I think. How is that mess up?" Hughes asked while walking over to her and Havoc, Breda just followed quietly as he scanned the area.

"It just is!" Shawn snapped at Hughes as he sat down beside her and put the bag in his lap.

"Hey I just noticed something!" Breda shouted putting a hand to his forehead.

Havoc grunted which meant 'What?' or 'I don't care.' As he looked over his shoulder at Breda who stood at the other side of the couch next to Shawn.

"That girl looks like Fullmetal!" He said dramatically loud.

"What's your point?" Havoc asked casually.

"How, no! WHY!" He asked loudly.

"Because they're related by the same dad. This also means they have some of the same blood. An therefore their technically brother and sister." Hughes explained as he wrapped his arms around the big paper bag in his lap and rested his chin on the top of it making the back crackle beneath him.

"What!" The three shouted in unison.

"I'm related to that freak show shrimp?" She asked within a roar.

"Don't forget Alfonse…" Hughes added.

"Wait, Alfonse? Who the hell-… You mean that weird talking suit of armor!" She shouted and Hughes nodded.

"I thought you looked like Edward when I first saw you…" Havoc mumbled as he set his sights on her.

"Do I really look short and like I have an attitude problem?" She growled.

"Well yeah…" Havoc said softly and tried to hide his big grin by turning back around.

"Why I-…?"

"It's true though… It looks like you get mad easily and you've got to admit, you're sort." Breda interrupted quickly with a grin.

"Mr. Hughes! Make them stop!" Shawn whined.

Hughes tilted his head to the side and looked at her with a smirk. "It is true though." He giggled at her scrunched up pouting face.

Havoc then out of nowhere decided he wanted to lay down so he fell back on the couch almost landing his head in the food but luckily Hughes moved it in time.

"Jean what the fuck?" Hughes shouted holding the off to the side in Shawn's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hughes said angrily looking down at Havoc whose head was in Hughes lap.

Havoc just ignored him and dangled his on leg off the arm of the couch while the other dangled off the side. He placed his hands on his stomach and shut his eyes while a big goofy grin split his lips. His tongue messed with the butt of his cigarette in his mouth making it flop around.

"Jean Havoc! Hello? What do you think you're doing?" Hughes growled.

"Nothing. Just resting, tiered and hungry." He answered immediately.

"Hey Havoc I brought a lighter? You want it?" Breda asked and he shook his head.

"I think we all should eat and get going… Everyone's getting tiered. Besides I've got to get home to my wife and kid." Hughes sighed.

Shawn scowled at Hughes as she pushed the bag down from her face.

"But wait! Aren't you guy's going to explain how this happened? I mean I still got one more question to ask you." Shawn whined.

"Hm? And what could that be?" Havoc asked looking up at her.

"Well how old is the shrimp and tin can?" She asked.

"Hn? Shrimp and tin can? Oh, you mean Ed' and Al'?" Breda asked.

"Yeah."

"I believe Edward is 15yrs old and Alfonse is 14." Hughes said butting in.

"Then _how_ am I older then Edward and Alfonse?" Shawn asked as she grabbed the bag from Hughes and pulled out a box of Chow men along with some chopsticks.

Havoc sat up and adjusted himself on the couch to look at Shawn.

"Good question… That would have to mean you were born two years earlier," Havoc then set his sights on Hughes. "Wouldn't you have seen her in the record books Hughes?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Hughes said as he grabbed some food from the bag Shawn was holding and began to stuff his face.

"Maybe the library would have more information on her. Maybe we should go look." Breda suggested, walking back over to the door.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea," Havoc said as grabbing some fourteen cookies then looking back at Breda. "Wait where are you going?" Havoc asked.

"I've got to go. I've got deliveries to make." Breda said waving back at Havoc then opening the door and leaving kicking the door shut behind him.

"Fine! NHAUUU!" Havoc shouted back and stuck his tongue after him.

When Havoc turned around he saw the two staring at him like he was crazy. Yeah he was asking a little childish but do they really need to stare? Havoc grinned sheepishly and gave a little giggle. Then the two just went back to eating. Shawn slurped up her last noodle and gave a sigh of relief, a smile following right after.

"Was it good?" Hughes asked as he finished his and Shawn nodded as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey? Whatch'ya got there sir' Havoc?" She asked in a teasing voice as she watched him fiddle with something.

"It's a fortune cookie _and_ the name's Jean from now on. No need to be formal." He said softly while focusing hard and tried to rip the wrapping open.

"I was just playing Havoc jeez."

"It's Jean!" He corrected angrily then spitting the cigarette onto the floor and trying to open the wrapper with his teeth.

"Fine whatever… no need to be an A-hole though." Shawn grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

Havoc looked up at her for a moment before he began to fiddle with it again.

"I'm not an 'A-hole' I was just correcting you." He said finally ripping the wrapper open and pulling out the fortune cookie.

"Whatever-?"

"Now, now you two… calm down." Hughes said interrupting Shawn in mid sentence and patted her on the head like a father would, ruffling her hair in the process.

"Now," Hughes leaned in close so he and Shawn were face to face. "Say you're sorry." Hughes required with a smile.

"Sorry." Shawn said softly.

"To who?" Hughes egged her on and in the process tapped Havoc on the shoulder making him look up only to see the back of Hughes head blocking Shawn from his vision.

Shawn slowly looked up and Hughes quickly moved out of the way to their eyes met.

"I'm sorry Jean..." Shawn said sadly and then quickly looked away.

Havoc smiled but it quickly went away when he again saw the similarities to Edward face when he got into trouble by Mustang.

"It's ok Kid I know you got a temper so I'll let it go." Havoc chuckled as well as Hughes and Shawn bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Well I'd better get going. I need to check the records at the library for your info and excreta." Hughes said removing his hand from within her now slightly messed up hair.

"Hey before you go," She looked down at her ankle "Could you help me to my room?" Shawn blushed.

"Oh, sure!" Hughes said happily and stood up from where he sat.

Havoc watched quietly as Shawn climbed onto Hughes back without hesitation this time and he smiled. Then he quickly broke the fortune cookie open and stuck the paper in his pocket leaving the cookie part on the side table. Havoc then followed Shawn and Hughes as she directed them to her bedroom.

"Left! Left! Left!" Shawn shouted, wrapping her one arm around his neck and pointing left with her other.

"I'm getting to old for this…" Hughes groaned as he gave a little jump making her slide up his back a bit more so he could hold her up better.

"Need me to take her?" Havoc asked with a smile as the three turned the corner to find two more hallways.

Hughes shook his head and continued down to the where the hall broke off into two separate ways. When they finally came to a stop Shawn quickly directed them to go right and so they did until they reached a single door at the end of the hall.

"This it?" Hughes asked, bumping her up again to get a better grip.

"Yeah. It's a bit of a mess though." She warned, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

Hughes made a head gesture and Havoc opened the door for them. Hughes stepped inside the room and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Shawn," Hughes looked over his shoulder at her "What's all this?" He asked.

Havoc quickly entered to see what Hughes was talking about and his mouth dropped. The room was filled with folders, binders and books on the philosopher stone and pictures of her and her dad layered the floor. There was only a mattress that lay on a hard wood floor next to a circle stained glass window that barely let any light in. Dust covered the floor and there was only a baby blanket for warmth in the unheated room.

Finally Shawn replied softly. "It's my research and I'm not doing good money wise so I'm going through life cheap."

Hughes sighed and looked over at Havoc who was knelt down looking at a picture on the floor.

"I've got some extra money." Hughes said softly to Havoc.

Havoc turned his head slightly and grunted an _Hm?_ noise.

"Havoc can you get her a hotel? It's late and I've really got to get home or Garcia will kill me." Hughes sighed and Havoc nodded.

By this point Shawn had no idea what was happening and she just wanted to go to sleep. Slowly her eyes slid shut and she let out a little breath. Hughes looked over his shoulder at her and groaned.

"What?" Havoc asked standing up and making his way back towards Hughes.

"She fell asleep and I can't hold her mush longer." Hughes whined.

"Here give her here." Havoc said taking her from Hughes.

Hughes quickly stretched out and made a noise of relief. "Ah!" He said happily releasing a little extra air.

"Ok… I think I still got her house key." Hughes said digging in his khaki pants pocket.

"Let's go." Havoc demanded and Hughes nodded shutting the bedroom door behind them as they left.

They exited the house and locked it up and when they turned around they saw it was almost midnight.

"Havoc you road here with me right?" Hughes asked as they walked to his car.

Hughes turned around to see Havoc nod.

"Ok then I'll drop you two off at the hotel." Hughes said as he opened the driver's car door and then shut it once he was in.

Havoc just nodded not even giving it a second thought and got them both in the car. Once in, Hughes started the engine and they left to find a hotel near central command.

Havoc let her rest against his chest as he rested his arm on the seat behind her.

"Now that I think of it Hughes. How will I get home? I mean we can't just leave her with her sprained ankle and all right? Think I should stay with her?" Havoc asked.

"Yes and no…" Hughes said softly fixing his rearview mirror so it showed the two of them.

"What's the 'no' for? Don't trust me?" Havoc asked.

Hughes gripped the wheel tighter and turned his head slightly. "Not it's not that." He said in a sad voice which was so convincing.

"Then wha-?"

"What if she finds you two alone? She might freak out." Hughes interrupted immediately.

Havoc sighed as he watched her snuggle closer and cling to his black shirt. Havoc took his other hand and pulled out his pack of cigs' from his pocket that was between them. He flicked it open then somehow managed to get one out and stick it in his mouth. The he put the pack back. Havoc looked up and gave Hughes an assuring smile as they pulled to a stop in front of a cheap hotel. A 3 star at least.

"Hey, Jean. Take this 40$ dollars and use it only on her." Hughes said sternly while he turned around and placed money in Havoc's hand.

Havoc grinned and gave a quick nod before getting out and picking Shawn up. Then he watched at Hughes slowly drove off. He spun around with her on his back and walked in to the hotel and got a room.

XoxoxoX

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: One long night!

Fullmetal Alchemist:

My Unknown Sister!

(Disclaimers: I own none of this anime or its characters! If you don't like how this story's going don't read it. The rest of you please enjoy.)

(Chapter 4: One Long Night!)

-Mild Romance People, Suggestive Positions!-

Havoc entered the room and kicked the door behind him shut. He scanned the room over to make sure it was safe like usual. But why wouldn't it be? The room looked suitable for only one person. A one bed and bathroom with a small corner shower. The bed was right next to the window which Havoc hated, but hey, he wasn't going to sleeping in it. Havoc grinned self-consciously as he walked over to the comfy looking bed. Havoc then carefully got her off his back and laid her down, and covered her with the blanket that lay folded at the foot of the bed.

"I guess kids aren't so bad after all…" Havoc whispered to himself, then sat down on the side of the bed making it crease and squeak a little but he didn't notice.

Shawn's eyes slowly fluttered open at the feel of the bed creasing and she looked up to see Havoc sitting on the side facing the other way mumbling something.

"Jean?" Shawn asked groggily as she stretched out her arms and legs under the bed covers.

Havoc jumped up and spun around, startled by the sound of his name to see Shawn laying there looking at him and awake.

"I thought you were sound asleep." Havoc said, his expression made her chuckle.

"Almost," She gazed up into his eyes. "I heard you and Hughes talking in the car about me." Shawn stated, her expression sad.

Havoc blinked a few times before a hint of peach pink burned his cheeks.

"How long have you been awake?" Havoc asked awkwardly.

"I woke up as soon as Hughes started the engine…" She answered.

Havoc's face turned all red as he thought back to awhile ago, back in the car. Shawn held tightly to his shirt, snuggling her head close and her breaths were so small and innocent. Her hair smelled like daisies on a summer day after it would've rained. Havoc then thought back even further to when he had kissed her on the lips. Her lips were as soft as the clouds and tasted like wild cherries freshly picked from the orchards, he would know what those tasted like too since back home his family owned a ranch and supply store.

Shawn stared at him for a moment then grew a sad face.

"You're all red…" Shawn pointed out and snapping him back to reality.

"I am? I think I have a fever then." He chuckled and gave an impish smile.

"Don't lie… You're thinking about it aren't you?" Shawn asked, her tone irritated as she rolled over on her side facing away from him.

"About what?" Havoc asked acting clueless.

"Don't be stupid! You know what I'm talking about the kiss!" She snapped as she felt her cheeks flare up.

Havoc looked at her sadly then looked away.

"Yeah…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" Shawn asked sadly.

Havoc grunted and made an _Hm? _noise as he watched her curl up into a little ball under the covers.

"Why'd you kiss me? I mean it was nice, but why'd you do it?" She asked softly.

Havoc stopped rubbing his neck but left his hand there and hesitated before he spoke.

"I don't know I guess it was an intense moment," Havoc sat back down on the bed facing away from her, his arms now resting on his thigh "I bet you think I'm a creepy ol' guy now huh?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"Mm-Mm," She shook her head "I don't…" She disagreed softly.

Havoc looked back over his shoulder at her with a surprised look. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

Havoc raised an eyebrow at her and turned around to face her while his legs still hung off the side of the bed. He then got down on his elbow to they were almost level.

"Why is that?" Havoc asked with a smug smile as he took the cigarette from his mouth and stuck into his pocket.

Shawn turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him.

"…" No answer.

"Well?" He egged her on.

"Because…" She mumbled.

"Because?" Havoc parroted in question as he moved his face closer to hers.

"I consider _old_ to be in the 40's not 20's." She stated then turned her head back so she was facing the window.

Havoc was surprised but somehow felt disappointed and sat back up slowly. He watched as she stretched out then rolled onto her stomach and then wrapped her arms under then pillow that her head rested on while she looked at him. He face was half hidden by the fluffy pillow she laid on; the only visible part was half her mouth, nose, and one golden eye. It looked like she was frowning but he didn't know why.

"Well," Havoc sighed. "You need to get some sleep." He ended with a thoughtful smile.

He turned around and began to stand up, but stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt. Havoc looked over his shoulder at her with a surprised look. Shawn had quickly reached out and grabbed the end of his shirt with her fingertips and tugged him back. Havoc didn't know what to say, this was a first for him. Yeah he'd kissed a lot of women yeah, but never has one not wanted him to leave though.

"Wait... Can we talk a little bit more?" Shawn asked shyly looking up at him, her cheeks were light pink making her look to cute.

Havoc looked at her for a moment before sitting back down. With a smile he scotched himself onto the bed and positioned himself against the cheap headboard.

"What about?" Havoc asked with a gleeful grin.

Shawn sat up and copied him by positioning herself too against the headboard. Havoc looked over at her uncertain of what she was doing.

"Thank you." Was all Shawn said and she leaned her head against his arm.

Havoc blushed and looked down at her. She was still so small that she couldn't even reach his shoulder which made him smile.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked as he continued to stare down at her.

"…Because…" Shawn said quietly.

"Why?" Havoc asked again.

"I'm think I'm not scared of you or Hughes anymore…" She answered softly.

Havoc's eyes widened when he saw that she had begun to cry little tears of joy. She gasped when she felt the arm she was leaning against disappear behind her and wrap itself around pulling her close to his chest. She looked up to see Havoc looking off to the side away from her with a hint of red on his cheeks once more. He looked nervous and uncomfortable as he held her close.

"Thank you Jean." She whispered, snuggling her head into his warm shirt as held onto his arm that was wrapped around her with her delicate hands and this only caused Havoc to blush if possible an even brighter pink.

_At lease she's not crying…_ He thought and sighed.

"You know," She said looking down at the arm wrapped around her. "I was wondering something…"

Havoc didn't move his head but glanced down at her and watched her closely.

"What were you wondering?" Havoc finally asked, curiosity finally getting the best of him.

"Is it possible to replay an earlier scenario?" Shawn asked as she tugged lightly on his shirt in a playful manner.

"Like?" Havoc asked turning his head to look at her.

She made a little shy whine like noise and looked away while her cheeks blushed a dark maroon. Havoc then understood what she meant as he watched her turn back and look at him. Slowly the hand wrapped around Shawn moved up until it was behind her head, with his fingers intertwined in her golden hair, he then slowly hunched over then took his other hand and placed it under her chin lifting her face to face his. Shawn without realizing it her body had turned to face his and she was tightly gripping his shirt pulling herself up toward his face.

Havoc pushed her head up further forcing her to hold tighter and tug herself up to him fast. But Havoc stopped when they were nose to nose and looked into her cloudy golden eyes. Something in him felt heavy, he felt like he couldn't breathe. It was starting to excite him so without warning he quickly tilted his head to the side and crushed their lips together.

Shawn's eyes widened just for a moment in surprise to the sudden movement, but they soon shut as she kissed him back. Havoc started kissing her harder and this made Shawn whine and whimper, but she loved it. Soon she began nibbling on his lower lip and making little whining noises which made Havoc smile just a bit. Before he knew it she had slyly slipped her tongue past his teeth and was searching his mouth, every corner, every crevice, and going deeper and deeper.

Havoc quickly nipped at her tongue which was still wiggling its way around his mouth and this made her make a strange unusual noise. Havoc had never heard this before and it excited him so he did it again receiving the same noise but in a bit lower husky tone.

Shawn shut her eyes tightly so that she could see fussy things and suddenly broke off the kiss for air. Her chest was on fire. It hurt. She loved it but it hurt. Havoc on the other hand was still breathing normal but it still was a little fast. Out of nowhere Shawn heard him giggle and she opened her eyes to see what about. This made his start laughing.

"Why… Laughing?" Shawn panted hard still trying to catch her breath.

"Your face." He pulled her closer and purred in her ear.

Shawn quickly pushed away and glared at him, her face still flushed making her look even cuter.

"What about it?" Shawn growled.

"It's cute…" Havoc purred then pulled her close once more and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to let you go to bed now…" He said as he brushed his lips against her soft golden threads of hair.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Shawn asked sadly as Havoc then let go and pulled away as he got off the bed.

"I'm not. I'm going out to a bar for the night." He said with a grin.

"But-!"

"I'll be back don't worry." Havoc happily interrupted her.

"Promise?" Shawn whined making Havoc chuckle.

"Promise!" He confirmed with a reassuring smile as he walked backwards to the door.

Shawn smiled and climbed back under the covers as she watched him leave.

"Hey Jean?" She shouted after him hiding her face in the covers.

A part of her wanted his to answer the other didn't, she was too embarrassed of herself and obliviously _he_ wasn't. Shawn heard his footsteps in the hallway stop and start again growing louder as he headed back to the room. Slowly the door opened and he popped his head in with a puzzled face.

"Yeah Shawn?" He asked.

Shawn whispered something under the blanket and then looked up at him. Havoc had no idea what the hell she was thinking or saying for that matter. Slowly he stepped in the room, but stopped when he was halfway to her when he finally heard what she said this time. It was 'Do you like me?' or something along those lines. Havoc's eye twitched and he hesitated for a moment as he pondered his thoughts.

_Do I like her? Well yeah but… But what Jean? But what…? Why is it so hard to answer her? I kissed her right, then it must mean something, right? I mean I do feel something for her but what is it? I mean I've gone out with several girls and made out with them, but, did I ever act like this with them? I mean do I just feel sorry for her or do I-… Love her? NO! I can't she's still too young! Man I really screwed this up big time, SHIT! What do I say? What do I say?_ Havoc was about to say something when he heard her speak.

"It's ok. Never mind it ok." Shawn said sadly rolling over and covering her face.

Havoc gulped and felt his heart drop like a weight in his stomach. It hurt. Havoc opened his mouth an inch and paused.

"I'm sorry," He said and slowly approached the bed once more. "But I can't say I don't."

"Ok." Shawn sniffled and surprised Havoc.

"Hey are you crying?" He asked immediately unsure what to do.

"No… I'm not… Just allergies…" She sniffled over, over and over.

Havoc hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and grumbled. "Guess I won't be able to get a beer tonight…"

Shawn gasped when she felt Havoc climb onto the bed and lay next to her. But first he pulled the blanket out from under himself before laying down so she would have all of it. Shawn quickly turned over to see him with his eyes shut and his arm resting under his head while the other lay in front of his face.

"Jean-?" Shawn tried to say but he quickly put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

Havoc's eyes then fluttered open and he smiled at her lovingly. Removing his finger Havoc quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips before turning over.

"Now go to sleep. I won't leave ok." Jean said sighed and smiled.

"But I can't sleep…" Shawn said lightly.

"And why not?" Jean asked his voice now filled with curiosity.

Instead of answering Havoc, Shawn instead threw part of the blanket over him and snuggled up behind him, wrapping her arm around him and holding him close like a teddy bear. Havoc's body twitched and he let out a slight breath of surprise as she pulled him close. Havoc was about to say something when he heard her same small innocent breaths AKA Z's. Havoc smiled and then he to fell asleep.

-Next day-

Shawn slowly opened her eyes just to shut them quickly again from the painful light glaring through the window at her. But slowly and painfully she opened her eyes to find a shocking discovery. Somehow during the night Havoc had turned around and hugged her back. They were chest to chest, their leg's intertwined and her hands were trapped between them both. Havoc's head rested on top of hers and she let out a gasp when he rolled onto his back with her in his arms.

"Jean wake up…" She whispered to him but to no prevail…

It was awkward having her legs wrapped around one of his and being glued to his chest. Shawn sighed and thought how she could get out of this mess.

"Jean. Please wake up this is awkward…" Shawn whispered while trying to look up at him.

Shawn tried to unwrap her one leg from around his and accidently swiped across something hard. She froze when he groaned it his sleep.

"…What the-… I need to get out of this before he wakes up…" Shawn whispered to herself.

Shawn tried again, this time she did it! She got one leg unstuck and now it was time for the other. But before she could Havoc woke up. Havoc slowly opened his eyes to find Shawn on top of him and he freaked, rolling them over so he was on top. He quickly pinned her wrists down and got to his hands and knees to stare at the girl beneath him.

"I know what this looked like… I swear I can explain…" Shawn said and gave a sheepish smile but Havoc just stared at her making her feel uncomfortable.

"What happened last night…? Why were you on top of me?" He asked scarcely, his eye wide as can be.

"I think we moved during the night and when I woke up I wasn't on top of you I was on my side in your arms with my legs wrapped around one of yours. But before I could get out you rolled on your back with me…" Shawn explained and Havoc immediately sighed in relief.

"Oh ok, now I remember… Thanks." Havoc grinned and sat up releasing her from his grasp.

Shawn sighed then quickly sat up when Havoc hopped off her and the bed.

"Hey we got to go find Hughes." Havoc mentioned out of nowhere.

Shawn looked at Havoc strange for a moment before she spoke the words 'why?' suspiciously.

"He has the keys to your house…" Havoc chuckled.

"How the hell is that funny?" Shawn roared.

"You're cute when you're mad." Havoc stated making Shawn blush and look away from his gaze.

"Shuddup! I hate being teased!" Shawn seethed through her teeth.

"Ooo scary." Havoc teased and looked through the drawers for something.

"Hey when you're done can you help me see if I can stand?" Shawn asked shyly as she scowled at him.

"…Nope." Havoc said as he continued to look.

"Fine I'll do it myself!" Shawn snapped at him and before he could say anything against it she stood up.

"I'm standing!" She smiled and giggled.

Havoc cocked his head to the side an gave her a smile.

"Good for you!" He said happily and then resumed looking.

"What you looking for?" She said as she walked up behind him.

"Hm? Oh I'm looking for a towel… I feel dirty so I wanna' take a shower…" Havoc said looking through the last few drawers.

"They're in the bathroom idiot." Shawn groaned and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh…" Was all Havoc could say as he looked over at the bathroom door.

"Hey Jean," Shawn said looking over her shoulder at him. "Can I take my shower first?" She asked.

"…" Havoc said nothing and just looked at her.

"Please?" She whined and so Havoc nodded.

Shawn winked at him and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Havoc sighed and ground his forehead into the palm of his hand and groaned in annoyance.

"I'm going to go through shit with Mustang…" He grumbled.

XOXOXOX

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Tricks!

Fullmetal Alchemist:

My Unknown Sister!

(Disclaimers: I own none of this anime or its characters! If you don't like how this story's going don't read it. The rest of you please enjoy.)

(Chapter 5: Unknown Tricks!)

Shawn took the little hand held shampoo bottle and flicked it open with the tip of her other hands finger then poured it into her hand almost leaving none for Havoc. Shawn stuck her head under the hot water letting it drizzle down her neck and back making her shutter a bit. It was warm and comforting to her. Water always did that for her for as long as she could remember. Sad yet soothing and the sound… Like a little ocean hitting her neck then sliding down her cheeks and nose, some slipping into her mouth. But unlike the ocean. Showers weren't salty.

Shawn smiled and stood up out of the water to scrub the shampoo in her hair. Once she itched it into her scalp she quickly stepped under the water and looked up, letting the water take the dirt, oils, and flaks out of her lovely blonde hair. She lightly put her fingertips on her collarbone and let the water trinkle down her body slowly. Shawn couldn't remember the last time a shower felt so good.

Shawn looked down and began scrubbing the bubbles and dirt out of her hair. As Shawn finished scrubbing she began to reach for the conditioner, but stopped when she heard a knock on the outside door. The one that led into her and Havoc's room. She shrugged and got the conditioner in her hand. She scrubbed it into her tangled looking wet hair as she listened to the door open.

Havoc opened the door to see Hughes holding to sets of clothes under either one of his arms.

"Hey!" Hughes laughed and walked past Havoc into the room.

Havoc quickly spun around forgetting to shut the door behind him and watched as Hughes set the clothes on the bed and sat down next to them.

"Hughes? What are you doing here? I thought-… Weren't you at work?" Havoc asked all freaked out and stuff.

"Oh, no. I lied and went to her house instead and got her an extra pair of clothes, you as well." Hughes chuckled.

"Wait how'd you get into my house!" Havoc demanded to know.

Hughes ignored him and looked around for Shawn who was nowhere to be seen. Then he realized the shower water was running and looked over at the closed door that led to the bathroom.

"I guess she trusts you enough to take a shower alone with you in the room…" Havoc raised and eyebrow at the comment just to receive a friendly smile from Hughes.

"Now… are you going to give _her _her clothes?" Hughes asked tossing the bundle of clothes at Havoc which got him right smack-dab in the face.

Havoc quickly grabbed them before they fell to the floor with ninja speed.

"Why me?" Havoc whined as he gnawed more needly on the cigarette he'd gotten out earlier.

"Because." Hughes said mischievously.

Havoc flinched at that making Hughes laugh.

"Why…?" Havoc asked scarcely.

"Hmm I don't know… Maybe because if you don't," Hughes reached into the breast pocket of his uniform. "I'll show you a picture of my daughter Elicia!" Havoc chirped and pulled out a photo. But the by the time he did Havoc was already walking towards the bathroom door.

"To bad…" Hughes grumbled.

Havoc stopped at the bathroom door and heard the water turn off as soon as his knuckle barely touched the door. Havoc's body tensed and he gulped a big lump in his throat away.

"Hey Shawn?" Havoc called out and heard his voice echo through the thick door in the bathroom.

"Yeah Jean?" Shawn's voice replied.

Shawn wrapped a towel around herself, holding his tightly in the front but letting it hang loose against her back. Her long golden let down hair was almost clumped together as it stuck to her back lightly. She reached for the door handle and hesitated for a moment before she opened it all the way to find both men staring at her and blushing.

Havoc looked at the almost naked girl and made a noise of some sort as his mouth hung open an inch in awe to what he was viewing. And even though Hughes was married, he didn't mind getting a small treat just once. Shawn looked at the dumbstruck boys and then looked up at Jean who was totally googly eyeing her.

"Do you mind?" Shawn snapped and snatched her clothing from him then spun around entering the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Havoc flinched at the door slamming an inch from his face. Then he looked over his shoulder at Hughes who was pushing up his glasses as he blushed wildly. Havoc grinned at Hughes; Havoc knew something was up now.

"So Hughes," Havoc approached Hughes "Where's my clothes?" Havoc asked as he sat down beside him on the bed.

Hughes frowned and pointed to the other side of himself at a red tank-top and some black jeans. Havoc giggled and reached over him to grab it when Hughes grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing Hughes…?" Havoc growled.

"Say anything about this to Mustang and I'll kill you." Hughes said in a low dangerous tone and released Havoc from his grip.

Havoc chuckled and quickly grabbed his clothes then sat back slowly; in the process he gave Hughes a smirk which surprised him. Hughes was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and Shawn walked out. She wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and her favorite flats. Havoc smiled at her as she walked out of the bathroom over to the bed where they sat.

"How do I look?" Shawn asked twirling side to side, showing off for Havoc, without a doubt.

"You look good," Havoc chuckled and walked past her to the bathroom. "But you'd look better with your hair braided." Havoc said shutting the bathroom door behind himself.

Shawn stared down at the floor and whined which caught Hughes attention. Hughes heard the water turn on in the bathroom and then he sighed. Shawn quickly sat on the bed next to him and started humming something.

"Hey Hughes?" Shawn said his name softly and he looked over at her.

"Will you braid my hair?" She said turning and putting on of her legs up on the bed while the other dangled off the side.

Hughes looked at her for a moment and then smiled with a slight blush.

"Sure," He scotched up behind her and touched her hair "How would you like it braided?" He asked softly.

"I don't know surprise me." Shawn replied.

"Ok then!" Hughes chirped happily.

Without warning he hoisted her into his lap and began messing with her hair. Shawn's eyes widened and she shuttered at the sudden warm feeling behind her. Shawn couldn't help but feel that same feeling she had last night with Havoc and somehow it also felt like her father was there. In the room. With her.

There they sat in the middle of the bed… Hughes had his legs crossed with Shawn in his lap and began putting his ideas to work. Shawn tried to look up at him but to no prevail… He would just pat her on the back of the head correcting her. So, she sat quietly waiting for him to finish. Although Hughes was working her hair he could still feel his cheeks flare up quickly. But he tried to ignore it and continue.

Havoc was washing his hair as usual when he heard a giggle outside in the other room and he wondered what Hughes could possibly be doing to make her laugh and giggle. Havoc tried not to pay attention to what he was hearing and continued to wash himself as the water lavished him all over.

Then Havoc heard it again. Her laugh. Havoc shut his eyes and smiled as he began to wash down his body with soap. That when Havoc heard Hughes laugh and it startled him. _What the hell are they doing?_ Havoc thought as he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried off then slipped on his clothing and walked out into the room where the laughing was coming from.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Havoc asked, his farcical expression shocked.

Hughes was braiding her hair in pigtails and Shawn was scowling up at him, wearing his glasses. Hughes was whispering something to her that made her blush wildly. She quickly looked over at Havoc and smiled awkwardly. Havoc felt his cheeks flare up. Shawn looked good in pigtails and glasses. Hughes looked over at Havoc with a huge smile that he usually wore and winked at him making him feel uncomfortable. Shawn quickly hopped off the bed and Hughes then ran over to Havoc and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Havoc, Hughes told me! I heard about all it! I heard that Elric had taken the exam! SO- I will too and become a State Alchemist! Just like you and Hughes!" She chirped and before she could say anymore Hughes stood up and approached them then patted her on the head.

"You told her?" Havoc growled angrily.

"Yeah. I told her about how Edward Elric is the youngest State Alchemist. She asked what the story was so I told her everything she asked." Hughes said in a serious voice.

"Oh, hey I forgot to tell you something," looking between the two men and gripping Havoc's hand tighter. "I can use Alchemy without a transmutation circle! I've studied on this for 8yrs and I've finally found out how to do it! See?" Shawn announced and quickly clapped her hands together making sparks of light appear.

She quickly slammed her hands on the ground between the two men and a big red light appeared. It was a huge flash! But as soon as it came, it quickly left and there in its spot sat a rocking chair.

"Havoc did you see what I just saw?" Hughes asked scarcely and Havoc quickly nodded.

"Isn't it cool!" She shouted with glee.

Hughes looked at Havoc with a worrisome face and Havoc nodded.

"Let's take her to Mustang." Havoc sighed…

Once they let they first stopped at Havoc's house so he could get ready. Unlike Hughes he was in civilian clothes, not his military outfit. Havoc entered his apartment and a few minutes later exited trying to get his shoes on as he hopped to the car. Shawn sat in the front next to Hughes and laughed as she watched Havoc try to get in the car as he buttoned his jacket now. Havoc finally got in at they left for Central H.Q. to show Shawn's abilities to Mustang…

-At H.Q.-

"Mustang you said it was a lead on the philosopher stone! Not a damn fake!" Edward shouted in his face as he leaned over the desk.

"Yes I said it was a lead, but I didn't say it was a good one." Roy stated calmly.

Edward backed off and got a pouty face like usual when he didn't get his way. Roy just giggled, but stopped quickly when he saw the door open. Shawn slowly walked in with Hughes and Havoc following after.

"Hello Shawn… Is there a specific reason why you're here today?"

"Yeah, your two body guards plotted against me and kidnapped me…" She giggled.

Roy chuckled at her and snickered at the two men behind her, giving them a smug smile.

"Is that so…? Then they must have something they want to show me then." Roy said leaning back into his chair.

Edward just glared at her and received one back.

"Yup and I'll show you right now!" She shouted clapping her hands together and slamming them on the rug.

The once again created red light traveled all the way to Edward then it disappeared underneath him. Everyone looked around for a moment before there was a huge rope appearing out of the floor and wrapping itself around Fullmetal, constricting him to the point so he couldn't move.

"What the hell!" Edward cried out in pain.

Roy's eyes widened in amazement. _No transmutation circle?_ Roy thought as he looked at the rope around Edward. Every time Edward struggled the rope became harder to break. Edward began to whimper and his eyes were now squeezed shut from the pain.

"Stop. Shawn that's enough." Hughes said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" She said removing her hands from the floor and miraculously made the rope disappear into thin air.

Edward quickly fell to the floor and rubbed his human shoulder, easing the pain. Roy quickly looked between the girl and where the rope had supposedly came out. There was no sign of any alchemy that had been used, when she did! Roy what shocked and didn't even notice Hughes and Havoc chuckle at him.

"So… You can use alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… But there's a little more to it than that…" Shawn said sadly looking away.

"And what's that?" Hughes asked leaning over her shoulder and looking at her.

"It involves a philosopher stone…" Shawn mumbled and Edward's eyes widened in amazement.

"A philosopher stone!" Hughes, Edward, and Roy shouted in sync and startled Shawn.

"Yeah… But I don't use it! I swear!" Shawn said waving her hands in defense

Havoc was confused. He hadn't a clue what they were all freaking out about. Havoc looked back at Shawn who was starting to freak out and noticed a tear in her eye.

"Hey Shawn are you ok?" Havoc asked in a worrisome tone.

"Yeah but I don't know how to explain what's happening?" Shawn said turning to look at Havoc who was smoking the last cig' from his pack.

Shawn looked back over at Edward who was now standing up and trying to figure it out.

"Tch, so you mean you've _seen_ the truth," Edward asked. "then what did you lose?"

Shawn tried to think back and remember what she's seen but nothing came back to her.

"I can't remember…" Shawn mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Edward shouted angrily.

"Fullmetal! Stop that this instant!" Mustang demanded and Edward growled as he began to back off.

"For all we know is that she could've lost something important." Roy stated.

"What do you mean?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean colonel?" Havoc asked as well.

"What he means is that she could've lost something since its equivalent exchange for seeing the truth." Edward explained.

"What would I lose though? I can't remember anything from what happened!" Shawn asked eager to know.

"I think you've lost your memory of the past from what I'm seeing." Roy said putting his thoughts out there.

"Wait, what do you mean my memories?" Shawn asked in uncertainty.

Roy looked at Edward for a moment then back at Shawn.

"Well I suppose he means that you can't remember your past like you should be able to." Edward said sternly.

Shawn felt her knees go weak and couldn't remember why she even came in or why they were talking. But the words 'You can't remember' stuck in her mind like a magnet.

"Wait," Shawn cried out and pulled at her hair. "Wait, wait, please wait!"

"Explain what's happening again, please?" Shawn begged and so Mustang did.

A whole actual hour went by before it finally got through to Shawn that she might have lost her memory in exchange for whatever she saw of the truth.

"Wait so then…? Does this mean I can't become a State Alchemist?" Shawn asked out of the blue, surprising all of them.

Roy leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his desk and linking his fingers in front of his face. Hughes and Havoc watched as Roy looked at the girl cautiously and then at Edward who was franticly shook his head _no_ silently.

"A State Alchemist huh?" Roy repeated sternly as he watched her facial expression plead and beg.

"Yeah! Will it affect me becoming one?" She demanded to know.

"No… But your memory might…" Roy answered glumly.

"But Sir? I don't think the Fuhrer would accept a young girl such as her into the military," Havoc piped in quickly. "No offence Shawn…" He waved to her.

Shawn just scowled at him angrily and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's true Havoc. But there is a true possibility he would too. Besides how can I turn down such a pretty face?" Roy shrugged and spun him and his chair away from the desk to stand up.

Shawn jumped for joy and squealed like a little school girl who'd just gotten invited to a dance by the hottest guy in school. Edward grit his teeth but gasped when Mustang tapped him on the shoulder. Roy had snuck out from behind his desk up behind Edward and planed to give the recorder to him.

"Edward… Take this and when you get back to your hotel play it." Roy whispered into Edwards's ear and then walk past him to a shelf next to Havoc.

"Now where are those files?" Roy asked searching through the shelves.

Everyone was puzzled except Hughes who had an idea of what he was doing. Soon Roy pulled out a folder with a few papers in it. He then quickly handed it over to Hughes.

"Hughes make sure this get's to the Fuhrer since you work in the higher ups." Roy asked and Hughes of course nodded.

"Is it about me?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Yes why do you ask?" Roy looked over at Shawn who was now standing next to Havoc.

"Because if you're taking it to the Fuhrer I want to go too!" Shawn shouted happily and shocked everyone in the room.

Hughes giggled and Edward just got up to his feet while Roy and Havoc looked at her like she was crazy.

"Please? If the information is rejected then I want it said to my face." Shawn explained with a smile.

"But-?" Roy stopped.

"I think you should let her do it Mustang. Besides, let them say it to her straight instead of you guys lying through your teeth so she won't cry." Edward said walking past them to the door.

"That was a little harsh don't you think Ed'?" Hughes said sadly and Havoc nodded, crossing his arms over his chest in defense.

"Nope." Edward replied simply as he exited the room.

"Hey chief I think he's right though…" Havoc said sadly.

Roy gave him a look and Havoc shut up quickly which made Hughes giggle. By now Shawn really wanted to go see if she could meet the Fuhrer and she couldn't stop moving. She kept fidgeting with her pockets and messing with her hair. Havoc looked down at her and raised an eyebrow to the odd behavior.

"Do you have to use the bathroom or something?" Havoc asked and she immediately stopped then scowled at him.

"NO~! I really _really _want to meet the Fuhrer!" She said as she began to fidget once more with her hair and clothing.

Roy sighed and finally gave up. He snatched the folder from Hughes and walked over to give them to Shawn.

"Here," Roy said placing the folder in her hands. "Now. Please stop acting like that." He required sternly and so Shawn did as told.

"Hughes," Roy said going back to his desk. "Please take her to the Fuhrer's office and do what needs to be done." He said sitting back down in his comfy chair.

Hughes sighed and gave a sly glare at Shawn and frightened her making her hide behind Havoc. Havoc sighed and said nothing.

Soon the three were out the door and leaving. They left the H.Q. Building and began walking to the main gate of the Fuhrer's house which was actually quite close by.

"Whoa it's huge!" Shawn said and stared up at the huge building ahead of her.

"…That's the dog house…" Hughes said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Really!" Havoc shrieked letting the cig' he just put in his mouth drop from his lips.

"Whoa-… cool…" Shawn whispered in awe as she eyed the big building.

"Then where's the real house?" Shawn asked, turning to face Hughes.

Hughes pointed to the huge house behind the huge building then Shawn's and Havoc's mouths dropped in amazement.

"Big isn't it?" Hughes giggled and started to walk to the front gate.

Shawn and Havoc nodded then quickly followed after once their faces returned to normal. Shawn quickly ran up behind Havoc and took his hand, squeezing it tightly as they approached the big building. Havoc quickly looked at the hand that was gripping his and smiled warmly. But it went away when he heard Hughes mumble something. Finally they came to a stop at the "real" front gate and Hughes pressed a button.

"Hello, Lt. Colonel Hughes here with some urgent information. Please allow us in." Hughes said into the little mic, and then took his finger off the little button.

"What's your code sir?" A voice questioned back through the speakers.

"149-660-593-0729 Ruby-5" Hughes said quickly after pressing the button once more.

"You've been verified, come in…" The voice said and the gate slowly opened before their eyes.

(End of Chapter 5)

XOXOXOX

Thank you for reading this so far! X3


End file.
